Mommy Hiei
by JunAkihiko
Summary: Just when you think the stone couldnt break, you find it in pieces. A Kurama and Hiei Story. Enjoy!


~Many Years Later~

Things has changed over time. Between Yusuke and his friends, over the years. People can change, inside and out. And that is just what happened to each of them. All in good ways though, and with that comes-

"MOM!" Keiko turned to look at the small child that was running into the kitchen. Arms in the air and laughing. Yusuke came in, rawring. Keiko smiled, as she placed her fist to her lips.  
"I eat small children!" He yelled, and got his daughter. She screamed with laughter, and Yusuke laughed too. Placing her on his shoulders. "Now kids." Keiko started. Both their daughter looked and Yusuke did too. Keiko shook her head, sure he is a demon detevtion. But really, he is just as childlish as he was in grade school. "Yusuke, get her ready to go see Kurama and Hiei." "Yes, sure." Yusuke ran with her out of the kitchen. Keiko rubbed her forehead, feeling a head ache coming on. Why in the world did she marry him? "Oh, Keiko!" She turned to her name and Yusuke planted a kiss on her lips. She blinked. "Your beautiful." Then he ran after his daughter. She blushed and laughed. Oh, thats right. Thats why.

~ "Hiei, would you get up already?" Kurama yelled up the stairs. Kurama could hear a fant 'Im up, dammit' He laughed, as he heard footsteps coming down. Hiei was shirtless and tired looking from their ' Long night ' Hiei out streached his arms.  
"See, Im up..." Kurama laughed, wanting to kiss him so bad! "Good, now make yourself look okay for kids to see you in." Hiei raised an eye brow. "You know its that day." "No! That day? Weres the damn calandar?" Kurama shook his head, and pointed.  
"Where it always was and will be." Hiei ran to it. "Dammit it, fox! Why didnt you tell me sooner! We shouldnt pull all thoughs..." Hiei blushed, and Kurama smiled.  
"Pull what? All thoughs kinky-" Hiei shoved him and ran upstairs. "Better hurry, Keiko and Yukina like to be on time." Hiei yelled from upstairs.  
"With that damn Yusuke and Kuwabara, I bet they will be late yet again!" Kurama nodded, but then heard a small knock at the door. Kurama swore he heard a 'Dammit, there on time!' Before Kurama could get to the door, it swung open. Kuwabara stepping in.

"What took you so long, Kurama?!" Kurama moved out of the way so his friends could enter his home. Keiko and Yusuke's little girl smiled at Kurama.  
"Hi, Fox-chan!" Kurama smiled at the little nickname that Yusuke's daughter came up with. "Hi Shiro." Yukina and Kuwabara's children ran in. Ao and Haku. Twins, but Ao was older.  
"Hi Uncle Fox!" They chirpped together. Kurama laughed at his niece and neuf. "Hi Ao and Haku." "So, where is my brother?" Yukina asked, still beautiful as ever. Kurama smiled. "he's-"  
"Right here." Hiei made it down the stairs and smiled shyly at his sister. "Hi...Yukina." Hiei still wasnt used to being around his sister. It still made him nervous. But she accepted him, fully.  
"Hi brother!" She clinged to him, then the children followed after. Hiei bent to the kids and smiled. "Well thats not something you see everyday." Yusuke let out. Everyone nodded. -  
"So, hows the demon thing going for you?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. Yusuke was bouncing his daughter on his knee. He smiled.  
"Nothing much, the demons are very good. You know since Im a half breed." Shiro pulled out of her dad's hands. Joining the other kids.  
"How about Shiro?" Hiei asked. Everyone looked at the girl. Who looked more like Yusuke then anything. Black hair and brown eyes. And had his personailty too. "Well, nothing really came up yet. She's still to young." Keiko cut in, Yusuke nodded in agreement. Yukina shifted in her sit, Keiko smiled at Yukina.  
"So, how are you all doing in the human world??" Since Yukina was born in the ice world she wanted a change.  
"Its pretty good, the children really love it." Yukina smiled, Hiei looked over at her. "Its really cool." Kuwabara said. Yusuke cut in.  
"No shit, I make it cool thats why." Everyone smiled, and cracked a laugh or two. Hiei coughed really loudly, and kurama looked over at him. Yusuke caught this.  
"I'd like to make an annoucment." Kurama said, smiling. Everyone looked. "We're having a baby!" He yelled. "How, your both boys..." Kuwabara said, stupidly.  
"You think?" Hiei said. Yukina smiled and laughed. Hugging her brother.  
"Oh thats great, brother! I get to be an auntie!" Hiei blushed, then Keiko hugged him too.  
"So are you adopting?" Yusuke cut in. Kurama nodded.  
"Yes, we are. We have picked out our child." Kurama told his friends. "Its a girl." Hiei said, finally getting the giggling girls off him. He wasnt being the girl on his part. But then again, Kurama took the toll. And had control in sex. And... oh fuck. He was the chick! "Oh, do you have a name?!" Keiko asked. Yusuke rolled his eyes, but he shared some interest. "Kind of." Both new male parents said at the same time.

"Kind of?" Kuwabara said. "How can you kind of have a name?"  
"Well, we're still thinking." Kurama told them.  
"And besides, we are adopting. You never know what will happen." Everyone nodded, that was true. "But still, you'll be dads!" Kuwabara said. "Wait... wont that be confusing for the child?" Kuwabara scartched his head.  
"Its okay, I'll be the dad." Kurama said, laughing. Everyone turned to Hiei.  
"So your the mommy?" Hiei jumped up.  
"No! Not really, maybe... I guess." Everyone laughed.  
"Hiei mommy?" Yusuke laughed. "Oh god, this I have to see!" "My god, that child will be-"  
"Yes, it will be odd. But I think he doesnt care." Kurama said, pointing that his husband was gone. Everyone looked for him. Then saw he was playing with the childs.  
"Well look at that. Hes a big softy." Yusuke said.  
"Yep, and thats why he doesnt care that he will be the mommy." Kurama told them, as he took in the sight. Hiei looked up and laughed nervously. "He'll be a great parent, even if he has to play the girl part." Kurama laughed at his own joke as Hiei gave me a what-are-you-laughing-at look. The kids pulled at Hiei's hands and everyone couldnt help but smile. Demon or not, he still had a big heart. Whether he wants to admit it or not.

Authors note: This was a lot of fun to make, maybe I had to much fun -laughs- I guess Hiei on the bottom of this relationship, but you got to admit. Wasn't it a little cute?


End file.
